Kaze'aze
Kaze'aze, sometimes known as KazeAaze, KazeAze, or Kaze'Aze, Jin Kaze'aze, and entitled the king of Darkness, is the major antagonist behind the scenes. The can be found in her castle as the boss after defeating a possessed Lass. The is the main cause of the war between the kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan. She first killed the king of Kanavan's most trusted advisor and then disguised herself as him, and then possessed the Kanavan Queen. She then waged a 5 year war with Serdin. After the war ended, the Kanavan king was eventually freed due to the Serdin king's sacrifice. However, Kaze'aze escaped after she was found out but before she could be executed. Thus, the King of Kanavan banded together an alliance of Kanavan Trackers, made to protect the Kanavan Kingdom from further suffering by Kaze'aze. Unfortunately, none of the Trackers ever returned, so the King of Serdin made a group called Grand Chase to find and defeat her, for the sake of all Bermesiah. Many creatures, such as the Harpy Queen, Orc Lord, Red Gorgos, Troll, Gaikoz, and Elena, were influenced by Kaze'aze and fought for her, creating havoc on the whole Bermesiahan continent. Elesis was upset because her beloved father, Elscud, was one of the trackers, and joins the Chase to locate him, and if possible, take revenge on Kaze'aze. Her influence caused the Elven Corps (especially Lire) to go under hiding. After the war, they ended their isolation and helped humans, while uncovering Kaze'aze's intentions. Arme of the Violet Mage Guild became curious of Kaze'aze's initial energy, and decided to research it. Ryan is a witness of Kaze'aze's chaos towards nature. After seeing the destruction of Partusay's Sea and Elven Forest, he takes up his role. According to the Korean Comic, or Manhwa, Ronan was possessed by her. However, none of these are true in game. Instead, Ronan joined the group in hopes to remove Kaze'aze and her evil which threatened Kanavan. Lastly, Lass is a victim of possession. Freeing him, he wishes to start anew. Kaze'aze is mentioned many times in Silver Land and is believed to be the one who poured her darkness into the said continent. However, it is revealed an even greater agent is at work as the citizens mentioned the threat coming from the land of the gods, a place where Kaze'aze isn't at. She was also assumed to be the voice that told Victor that he outlived his usefulness and left him to die, but that also isn't true. An illusion of Kaze'aze Lass somehow levels off a ship that was headed towards Ellia, with the Grand Chase on board. Fortunately, they survive thanks to Arme commanding spirits to aid them. Kaze'aze Lass is officially met at Kamiki's Castle. Ryan and Ronan yell at her, saying its Kaze'aze. She leaves as her minions "play" with them. She later returns and ressurects a defeated Elena and then transforms her into Kamiki, and leaves again. At Kaze'aze's own castle, she is confronted. The Grand Chase accuse her of starting this "war", while Kaze'aze claims that she did not start it; humanity's selfish desire, or as she calls it "strife", was the war's beginning. She then challenges them to "prove" the peace is a lie. Kaze'aze then transforms after the "frail" body was too damaged, shocking the Grand Chase. After her defeat, Elesis demands her father, Elscud, but informs her that Kaze'aze sent him into a dimensional rip and is likely screaming in the abyss. The Queen of Darkness decays, but assures the group that she will return. Lass awakens from the possession, while he has depression upon his actions. He is then apologetic as he learns the mistakes he (or his unnatural self) caused, but wishes to start a new life. Attacks When players fight her upon defeating the Possessed Lass, she returns as Jin Kaze'aze. Her attacks consist mostly a mix of magic and melee. Kaze'aze's magic attacks involve a low swipe, a claw slash that leaves off a dark orb that does constant damage over time and haste, running across the room and trampling, a roar which summons a dark vortex ontop her enemies that sucks in them to deal damage (much alike Dio's grab), a full spin that shakes off her opponents, and a''' DANGER''' attack involving her pounding the ground three times. Battling Kaze'aze Fighting the possessed Lass is difficult but rather easy if players are patient. He'll slide out of danger whenever he takes too much damage, so don't expect to hit big chucks of damage on him. Just take it one strike at a time, or try knockdown attacks to keep him pinned down. Thunder Slash is best avoided by changing platforms (either jumping to a higher one or descending to a lower one, depending on where the player is in line with Kaze'aze); Final Strike Chaser can be avoided by running towards Kaze'aze so the slashes go over the player's head. Try to finish the fight with a full MP gauge and pet gauge if possible. Jin Kaze'aze is a different matter altogether. Players should unleash everything they have at the outset of the battle, following it up with a pet attack to get a decent start on regaining MP. High Jump classes such as Crossbowman and Thief can make good use of the platform above Kaze'aze when she spawns to stay safe from most of her attacks. Jin Kaze'aze is noticeably easier than the possessed Lass, since her form makes her extremely large and unable to "slide" out of danger, and thus, more susceptible to many variety of attacks. If one has Kaze'aze's Shield, all of her damage is reduced by 50%. See Also *Lass *Kaze'aze's Castle *Story Trivia *According to the storyline, Kaze'aze had to go through such work to create the Serdin/Kanavan War and had fled to prevent being executed. Ironically, the game shows that Kaze'aze possesses extreme power. Therefore, tricking the Queen of Serdin into darkness nor fleeing from execution was not needed. *According to Ronan's character description, Kaze'aze possessed him. However, that storyline was from a comic and the official text; Ronan is met in-game at the Gorge of Oath with no mention of possession. *Apparently there are three victims to possession of Kaze'aze. The Kanavan Queen, Ronan, and Lass. *According to the dialogue of Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, the Chase conclude of a "greater evil" present as this evil had granted Victor greater strength and had possessed King Guang. However, this conclusion is ironic as Kaze'aze is known to do such things, for she had transformed Elena into Kamiki and had possessed three people. *Kaze'aze has Armor of herself. *In The Whispering Woods, Elesis mentions that Kaze'aze is stationed at Ellia, but the group never found any evidence of her whereabouts. *In Season 1, Kaze'aze Lass wore some type of armor that represented Kaze'aze herself, only it had lighter textures. In Season 2, he wore the Kaze'aze's Armor (excluding helmet). In Season 3, the armor was retextured and more modernized; the face of Kaze'aze was on his chest, there were some modifications to the armor, and he wore a cloak. Also in the same season, he had a darkish aura that resembled the Gladiator's Mocking Blade. **Interestingly enough, the Kaze'aze Lass in Season 3 does not have the cloak in the battle and the aura is not present in the artwork. *During Season 1 of Grand Chase, Lass did not originally appear in Kaze'aze's Castle; instead a slightly humanoid, smaller form of Kaze'aze appeared, wielding an orb similar to Abyss Knight's and capable of firing a large beam from it (called "Double Buster"). After defeating this form, the orb within her hand grows several times larger until it sparks a reaction, transforming into her to her complete form, Jin Kaze'aze. *Back in Season 1, Kaze'aze had an animation to transform, but it was removed. It is unknown why the animation was taken out. **Prior to Season 3, the battle with Kaze'aze Lass is taken on the primary background of her Castle. The battle with Jin Kaze'aze is taken on a darkish-like background with invisible platforms. *Kaze'aze seemingly mocked a "peace" disturbed because of the Chase's violence, but that was actually a fact. They slaughtered countless Goblins, Orcs, Harpies, Dragons, Trolls, Golems, Machines, Anmons, and other beings just to find Kaze'aze. **However, Kaze'aze technically did create the manslaughter, so it balances out between the "violence" caused. *Contrary to popular belief, Kaze'aze was not the demon who attacked and nearly killed Sieghart. *A pet has been made after Kaze'aze's Jin Form, and has been named "Kaze'doggeh" on the North American Grand Chase server. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Kaze'Doggeh' item from completing Battle for Bermesiah on Champion Mode. The book has a chance to drop, so it is not a guaranteed drop. **Strangely, Kaze'aze's pet form possesses an attack which the actual boss is not capable of performing anymore (Kaze'aze used to have this attack before the Ellia remake). *Lass has a skill, "Shadows of the Past" (or "Dark Memories"), that makes him groan in pain while Kaze'aze is projected and attacking in two ways. **The first way is when she pounds the ground furiously. **The second is when she spews a powerful fireball directly in front of its summoner. **Also, the summoning of Kaze'aze is smaller, for obvious reasons. **However, players may strangely find the skill weaker than Raven Walker (GP), whereas Dark Memories is a Cash component and its Kaze'aze, which is supposed to be more superior. Category:Story Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters